Old Bully Crazed
by Mtrooper29
Summary: Hicca has been bullied all her high school life but what happens when an old bully comes back? Can her friends save her from this person? Fem!Hiccup Hijack OneShot Modern AU


Hicca was walking through the busy crowd of students in the hallway trying to get to their classrooms when she thought she heard her name being called out. So she stopped and turned around just to see Jack walking up to her.

"Hey babe." He says and when she is about to reply, he pulls her in for a hug, which she gladly accepts. He pulled away a bit and lifted her chin up and kissed her on the lips. It was soft and sweet. He pulls away and smirks at the goofy grin she produces. "I'll see you at lunch then."

"Yeah, you will." She gets on her toes and pecks him on the lips and turns around to continue to her art class.

She was about to turn the corner to the hallway that her class was in, when she was grabbed from behind and a hand put over her mouth.

"Long time no see, Hicca." A voice from behind her said with a hint of creepy.

_'I know that voice.' _Hicca thought,_ 'Oh, no. Please someone help me.'_ Hicca didn't know she was crying until it was too late and a tear hit his hand that was over her mouth, to stop her from screaming or calling for help. She was being led out of the school to the forest. _'I need to do something.'_

"What's this? A tear. Scared already, Hicca. Wow. I never thought I, Dagur, would make you scared at just a touch." Dagur mocked from behind her. He leaned so his mouth was next to her ear. "Miss me, Hicca?"

His voice seemed to scare her more, so she bit his hand.

"Ahh!" Yelped Dagur, "You little bitch!" He yelled at her, "Get back here!"

She had already started running towards the school again, but he was a little bit faster and he caught up to her and they both came tumbling down onto the road. "AH! HELP" She scream loudly that she thought at least somebody would hear.

"No one is coming to help you Hicca. Remember, everybody doesn't like you." He whispers in her ear. He switched from a whisper to a yell. "NO ONE!"

Hicca was pinned under Dagur's muscle toned body. She couldn't move so she begged. "Please Dagur, Let me go. Why do you have to keep on bullying me?" She was starting to cry again.

"Hicca, I keep on telling you so why do I have to repeat myself all the time. You are mine and nobody else's. I own you, every part of you. Your body, your thoughts and your life." He explained. He always had this talk whenever she had run away from him.

_'Is he ever going to leave me alone for just a day when he isn't in prison?' She thought totally exhausted. 'I just want one day, so I can me happy with my friends so I don't have to worry about Dagur coming and trying to take me for his own.' _A sound of three pairs of footsteps interrupts her thoughts.

"Dagur, get off my girlfriend or I won't hesitate to get you off." Her eyes widen. Jack.

"Jack, help me, please." She pleads, only to get a slap to the face. She winces and tries to move her hand up to her face to rub the pain away. But Dagur still has her arms underneath his legs.

"What! Girlfriend. She is mine, Frost, now go away. This is between me and Hicca." Dagur growls at them.

"Dagur, Get off Hicca. She isn't yours." Merida defends. Merida. She and Rapunzel are here also. A mini dance happens inside of Hicca.

"Dagur we can do this the hard way or the easy way." Jack explains with angry and annoyance in his voice. '_Help me jack please.'_

"You guys are making this hard from for me, aren't you?" Dagur replies lifting some weight off of Hicca. _'Get off, thank you, and get off. It's hard to breathe.'_ He gets off of her and she rolls over only to have him put his foot on her. _'Crap and to think it couldn't get any worse.'_ "Hicca stay put, I need to go put these people, who don't care about you, out of their misery."

Her eyes widen. He moves his foot off of her and walks towards Jack, Merida and Rapunzel. Hicca stands up and runs up behind him and grabs his arm. "Dagur leave them alone. They are my FRIENDS who actually car-" She gets interrupted by a slap to the face again, making her fall to the ground holding her face. "Ah!"

He towers over her and says, "Hicca, how many times do I have to tell you this. No one is your friend here and no one likes you." His voice getting louder each word. "NO ONE!" She curls up in foetal position.

*Thwack*

Dagur crumples to the ground after being hit by something. "Ha. Told you guys. Frying pan is best weapon." Rapunzel triumphantly announces. The others mumble in disagreement. Jack runs up to Hicca.

"Hicca, you alright? I hope he didn't hurt you that badly, but he is going to jail again for assaulting the Mayor's daughter." After he finished inspecting her, he picks her up bridal style and walking back to the car.

They drive back to the Mayor's house and drop Hicca and Jack off. He walks her to the door and rings the doorbell. Alfred comes and greets them and invites them in and calls Stoic. The Mayor and Hicca's dad. He comes and ushers them to the living room.

"Sir." Jack starts before being interrupted.

"Jack just called me Stoic, seeming you are Hicca's boyfriend." Stoic explains. How he knows they are dating is when he walked in on them making out on her bed when they were apparently 'studying'. He had to rip them apart so he could get them to explain.

"Sorry. Stoic, Dagur is out of prison and has come after your daughter again. Luckily Merida, Rapunzel and I intercepted him before he could do anything to your daughter. Rapunzel knocked him out and we got your daughter out of there before he woke up."

"Hmm. I'll make sure he spends a lifetime in there. I'll get right to it now so you two just spend the rest of the day off. But tomorrow you two have to go back to school and catch up on the work you missed."

"Ok sir, I mean stoic." Jack replies correcting himself. Stoic laughs and leaves the room saying goodbye to the both of them. Hicca gets up and grabs Jack's arm and drags him to her room.


End file.
